


Some of us come out of the closet, some of us fall out

by doctorwillowsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/pseuds/doctorwillowsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma shares her coming out story with Skye, and Skye is highly amused. <br/>-<br/>"well," Jemma began "I didn’t exactly tell them…"<br/>"Wait. Do they still not know?" Skye asked, surprised. Jemma seemed so okay with herself, it would surprise her to find out that Jemma’s parents didn’t know. <br/>"No, oh no, they know. They just found out in a more, uh, visual way?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some of us come out of the closet, some of us fall out

Skye had never actually come out. In order to come out, you need someone to come out to. Which required you to have a family, or close friends at least. Two things Skye never had. So her coming out had been mostly to herself, which presented it’s own set of challenges. So when Jemma asked her about “coming out” as bisexual and what it was like, she didn’t have much of a story.   
They were cuddled up in Skye’s pod, having just binge watched 8 episodes of Doctor who, then had sex. As far as days off go, this one was pretty perfect. Some how the topic of coming out came up.  
"Well, I mean, I’ve never really told anyone" Skye sad. I’ve never had anyone to tell, per say. I mean, you know I’m not super experienced in the… women’s department. Mostly because I always just get asked out by guys. Cause, ya know, straight till proven gay."  
Jemma laughed. She’d had a different experience.   
"Well, I’ve sort of always known I was gay. The self awareness comes with being so analytical… I can’t help but overanalyze every feeling I have, every thought that comes through my mind. It’s good for science but can be less then ideal when you’re 13 and trying to come to terms with your sexuality."  
"I always liked girls more then boys. I always wanted to be around them, be close to them. Hold their hands, you know. Which was all fine, until year seven rolled around, and everyone’s suddenly self conscious. And being, well frankly, being a genius sort of made me an outsider, even at a gifted school. Especially because I actually liked the work, and wasn’t just there to get into a good uni."  
Skye laughed. She’d dropped out of high school, so she never had to do that whole closeted lesbian in the locker room thing.   
"So, how did your parents take it when you told them"  
"well," Jemma began "I didn’t exactly tell them…"  
"Wait. Do they still not know?" Skye asked, surprised. Jemma seemed so okay with herself, it would surprise her to find out that Jemma’s parents didn’t know.   
"No, oh no, they know. They just found out in a more, uh, visual way?"  
Skye perked up. “Oooo, I sense a good story.”  
"I still feel embarrassed just thinking about it!"  
Skye sat up, pouting “come on, you can’t leave me hanging! you gotta tell me! you can tell me anything!”  
Jemma sighed. She was right, she couldn’t just bring it up and drop it, that wasn’t fair. And besides, Skye was now a dog who smelled a treat. She wouldn’t stop tell Jemma had told her the whole story, in it’s embarrassing glory.  
"Well, it’s not actually that epic or interesting," Jemma began. "Basically, I had this friend, back in year 11. We’d been close for years, and one night, at a sleepover, we were talking, and it just kind of happened. You know."  
"I do not know! missing out on a normal life also means missing out on sexy lesbian sleepovers. I need details."  
Jemma sighed, knowing Skye wouldn’t stop prying till she gave her the good stuff.   
"Ok. Basically, we had sex. Except it was sloppy, a total mess. I mean, we were sixteen, both of us never having kissed anyone. We didn’t know what we were doing… we just knew we liked it. It was weird, it wasn’t romantic exactly, either. I mean we were so clueless— I didn’t even have an orgasm until like, the 5th or 6th time. We had a lot of sleepovers, basically. We usually waited for my parents to go to sleep, but this time, I dunno, we got cocky, since we’d gone months with out getting caught. So we started earlier… and, well my mum came in, saw us under the sheets, and well. Game over. No more ‘sexy lesbian sleepovers.’ I mean, she was okay with the gay thing, just not okay with me having sex in the house under the guise of a movie marathon with my friend.  
"It was really awkward after that. I couldn’t look at her— Her name was Emma, by the way— With out getting red in the face. I feel bad now, looking back. I sort of cut her off out of awkwardness and shame, and I think she had feelings for me, like real, proper feelings. But I didn’t know what to do… And so that’s it. Thats the story."  
Skye had laughed a little, and reacted appropriately to the various parts of Jemma’s story, now she smiled a big, dopey smile, “Aw, Jem, that’s so cute.” She fell back onto the pillows, letting herself intertwine with Skye, kissing her softly.   
"Tell me more." Skye said.   
"Well that’s it, there’s not much more too it"  
"No, just more. More about growing up. What was your favorite food as a child? Favorite show? favorite place? I wanna know all the stories, not just the embarrassing ones." Skye smiled so warmly. She was so genuine in this moment— some people ask to hear about your childhood to make small talk, or because it’s polite. But Jemma could tell Skye really wanted to know. She wanted to know Jemma inside and out.  
"Ok, but after I talk about me, I wanna hear all about you. About every family you’ve been with, every crazy story you have. I’m sure it’s more interesting then mine. Mine’s so… typical." Jemma smiled, adding If you’re comfortable talking about that stuff," as she realized this was personal stuff for Skye and might not be the happiest of memories. "That’s what I love about it though. You had such a normal life, and to me, it’s thrilling.I want to know where your family went on vacation, what you ate for dinner. All your halloween costumes"  
"Doctor. Every halloween till I was 14" Jemma interrupted.  
"Of course you were!" Skye laughed. "Anyway, I want to know it all. And I’ll tell you all of it. In pieces, cause I don’t know if I could go down that road all at once."  
"We have all the time you need," Jemma smiled, pulling skye in. "Let’s see… what we ate for dinner. Well, my mum liked cook, and so did my dad, so we were quite lucky, dad’s specialty was pot roast…"   
The two cuddled, and talked for hours, only stopping for the occasional make out or food break, until they fell asleep there, in each others arms, peaceful.


End file.
